Upon The Ocean's Waves
by ChibiDemonButler
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, although a buisnessman and Guard dog, is still a child and prone to moments of happiness. A summer's day triggers happy moments that he wishes to share with other, determined to leave a bit of him behind before dying. This is his day SxC
1. Part One

Hello all! *bows* I am ChibiDemonButler and welcome to my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. I would like to thank you all for joining me, Ciel, and Sebastian and we hope you enjoy this. I will not talk much but I hope you'll all be so kind as to leave a review or two?

Ciel: You sound like Sebastain

Sebastian: Is that a bad thing Young MAster

Ciel: YES!

Me: *shakes head* Ignore my darling muses and enjoy part one.

* * *

Earl Ciel Phantomhive sat in his office, brilliant blue eye scanning the pages of paperwork that cluttered the large desk. His small form, dressed in elegant clothes of deep greens, looked even smaller in the large leather recliner that was the Earl's seat. A feather quill was being twirled absently in the 12-year-old's hand, long slender fingers looking pale and delicate.

The large room was bathed in the light of the sun that crept in from the large window behind Ciel, everything appearing to be covered in a soft golden glow. A thoughtful frown marred the almost feminine beauty of the young Earl as he finished reading a business proposal from a Lord he had met at a ball not two weeks ago. There was a pause, the quill stilling and full delicate lips parting, before the quill was dunked in an inkwell and put to the paper, an elegant signature shining on the paper. With a flourish, Ciel placed the page on top of the other completed papers for his faithful demonic butler to take later and deliver to the right people.

After a long moment of silence, fingers twitching slightly from tension of holding his quill tightly, Ciel got up from his desk and walked over to the window, dropping the quill carelessly onto the desk. The bright light made the young boy wince for a moment, before becoming used to the glare and being able to see outside the window. From the study one was able to have a clear view of the gardens of the estate and the road that winded in from London through the lush forest. "We haven't had a sunny day in weeks…" Ciel muttered into the quiet office, face thoughtful "I have finished my work… Nothing has come from Her Majesty…Finny, Mey Rin and Bard haven't destroyed anything in a whole month…Why not?"

A smile, all the more lovely for its rarity, made its home on the Earl's face. Ciel nodded his head as if to cement a thought before his gaze flickered to the door. "Sebastian" Ciel called out softly, almost a lullaby like sound full of tranquility and the innocence of a mischievous child. Almost immediately, three soft knocks came from the door to the study. Ciel smiled again as he called out "Come in"

The door creaked open and a tall man dressed all in black stepped into the study wheeling in a silver cart holding fragrant tea and a sweet pastry. Cinnamon colored eyes gazed at Ciel before bowing politely, raven black locks coming forward to brush against pale skin and hide the handsome features of the head butler of the Phantomhive estate. "I have brought you your afternoon tea Young Master" Sebastian Michaelis murmured submissively, though his eyes shone with wicked amusement as they gazed from the completed paperwork to his master standing at the window. While normally, the fact that his butler was silently mocking him for something irritated him something fierce, the accomplishment of his work was giving the young Earl a pleasant buzz that swept away irritation.

Ciel merely smiled at Sebastian, amusement making his one visible eye sparkle, as he saw Sebastian look taken aback by his smile. A laugh threatened to bubble out of his throat and past his lips as he saw the ever cool demon fumble for words for a second. "Thank you Sebastian" Ciel said softly "It smells wonderful but new. What is it this time?" Ciel returned to his desk and sank into the chair, watching Sebastian bring the cart over and pour a cup of tea into a delicate looking cup decorated in swirling blue designs. The dark haired demon placed the cup in front of Ciel, his eyes widened almost unnoticeable at the lack of paperwork.

"Today I have blackcurrant tea for you to sample and decide if you wish for it to be added to your usual teas" Sebastian said "And I have also prepared raspberry cream cheese brownies for your enjoyment." Ciel looked intrigued at the new items being offered to him. He took a sip of the dark purple liquid and gave a small hum of approval over the new tea, the taste of sweet berries lingering on his tongue as the hot liquid warmed his throat.

"I approve of this tea Sebastian." Ciel said and fixed his butler with a firm look softened by the smile that didn't seem to want to disappear fully off the Earl's face now that it had returned after so long "Make sure that this is now in regular stock." Sebastian placed a hand over his chest elegantly and gave a small bow muttering a quiet and yet uncertain "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel hid another bright smile behind his cup as Sebastian eyes him warily before cutting a piece of the rich brownies and setting it on a delicate plate with the same design as the tea cup. Ciel picked up his fork, knowing that brownies were usually eaten with one's fingers. But as the brownie was rich, he knew it would probably make a mess of his fingers and while that never truly bothered him, he wanted to unnerve Sebastian even further. Ciel bit back a laugh as he cut off a piece of the brownie and brought it to his mouth as he watched the demon he had been with for the past two years from the corner of his eye.

'Sebastian sure looks on edge' Ciel thought as he opened his mouth daintily and took in the piece of the rich desert Sebastian had made 'Is my happy mood really all that strange?' But Ciel soon shrugged the thought off as the tastes of chocolate and raspberries melted on his tongue and made him slightly lightheaded with bliss. A soft, happy moan of pleasure escaped past full soft lips and rang in the quiet room. Sebastian stood stiff beside Ciel's chair, trying not to notice the way a small pink tongue licked at the fork as if to take all of the flavor of the brownie off.

Ciel swallowed and happily went on to devour the rest of the dessert, the sugar helping him keep his good mood. Soon, the brownie and the tea were gone and Ciel laid his fork down on the empty plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin. A longing look to the rest of the brownie was given and then the sapphire orb locked onto Sebastian, who looked a bit tense. "Sebastian"

The butler immediately turned his attention to Ciel, cinnamon eyes looked onto Ciel's face. The Earl merely gave his servant a grin and continued "Can you please bring Tenaka, Mey Rin, Finny and Bard in here please? I need to speak with all of you."

Sebastian nodded and gave a small bow as he muttered "Yes, my Lord." He grabbed all the plates and wheeled the cart out of the study, finally letting his face contort in a look of utter confusion and mild trepidation. His footsteps soon faded away down the hall and Ciel, who was looking at the closed door in mild amusement, assumed that he was heading towards the kitchen.

And in the study, Ciel finally let laughter bubble out, the sound bright like chiming bells and robin's song. 'I wonder how the rest of them will take my good mood if Sebastian is so freaked out?' Ciel thought and another laugh filled the air, innocent and sweet and as light as a summer's breeze. 'I guess I'll find out soon'

* * *

I know you will all talk of the OOCness and I understand. This was spawned from me when I , someone who really is serious all the time and emotionless (though not the Ciel's extent) just woke up happy and grew even happier after finishing all my work and eating the same brownies Ciel had. I thought to myself, as the sugar made me bubbly and freaked my freind's out, what would happen if the same happened to Ciel. Sorry about the OOCness again and I understand if you will flame me but give it a chance!


	2. Part Two

Well I am here with part two of this darling little one shot. And I just want to give my three reviewers a hug for being thefirst three reviewers in my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! You have my love! Well I will let Ciel and Sebastian say their few words before we let you read part two, which I am proud to say is longer then part one...I think.

Sebastian: This is lovely My Lady but did you have to make me so...I dunno...out of character?

Me: You wouldn't feel odd if Ciel was happy for no reason, and that it made him unpredictable to even you, a powerful demon?

Ciel: -smiles sweetly and leans against me- I like it. Sebastian is kinda cute when confused.

Me: I agree but let us let the readers get to reading!

Sebastian: Enjoy!

Ciel: And Part one is being revised so be on the lookout for it!

* * *

Part Two

Sebastian walked towards the kitchen, knowing that the rest of the servants of the estate were hanging around there, most likely talking gossip or eating the treats he left for them. _'Honestly' _Sebastian thought _'At times they are worse than my Young Master when it comes to sweets.' _The butler walked into the kitchen, not at all noticing the possessive he had placed to Ciel, and spotted Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Finny and Bard doing exactly what he had thought they would be doing.

Sebastian shook his head as he entered, face once again slipping into the blank mask of a perfect butler. All four servants looked up at him, eyes expectant of orders sent by their employer and savior. Sebastian wheeled the cart to a corner of the kitchen before turning to face the others. "The Young Master wishes to talk to all of us in his study." The dark haired demon almost smiled as a look passed between the others, a fear of being fired seemingly ingrained in all servants.

Sebastian clapped his gloved hands once and looked at his coworkers sternly "Fix yourselves up so you may stand before our Lord and hurry. He is in a good mood now but that may not last if we choose to dawdle when given an order." There was a collective gasp and frantic nods before a flurry of activity filled the kitchen. Sebastian watched as hands and faces were washed, clothes straightened, and hair quickly combed by anxious fingers. When the activity died down, Sebastian nodded and all five Phantomhive servants walked down the hallways towards Ciel's study. Sebastian led the little group, trying hard to keep his cool mask on his face rather than let the feeling of confusion be shown.

'_It isn't like the Young Master to show happiness so blatantly' _Sebastian thought _'In fact, he has not smiled or felt truly happy since our contract was made…It's troubling me that I do not know why there is this sudden change in the Young Master's mood. Is it something that should worry me?' _Sebastian mentally shook his head and pushed his thoughts to the back of his head. The demon felt ridiculous for feeling trepidation because of the actions of a _human child_. He knew very well that, even though Ciel held power over him because of their Contract, it would never be enough to cause any true harm to the demon.

Sebastian paused at the door to the study and glanced behind him. He received a nod in answer and thus he knocked three times on the door. A few seconds later a soft "Come in" was heard and Sebastian entered the room followed by everyone else. They all stood in a line before Ciel's desk, waiting and silent. Ciel was once again at the window, the small body caressed by the golden glow of sunlight. Sebastian cleared his throat and said "I have brought the rest of your servants as ordered Young Master. What is it that you wish to speak to us about?"

At that, Ciel turned around and walked to stand before his desk. He leaned against the wooden furniture, no smile present but no scowl to be seen either. Sebastian didn't know what to expect and thus could not chase away the same feelings of confusion that the humans beside him felt. Another few seconds passed and then a sweet smile curved Ciel's full lips, startling everyone.

"Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, Sebastian" Ciel murmured their names, voice rich and soft. He tilted his head to the side and sweetly asked a question that even Sebastian wasn't expecting "How would you all feel about taking a vacation out of London? Or possibly even out of England?" Ciel's smile turned amused as he saw each and every one of his servants look shocked, including Sebastian. He let out a quiet chuckle as he walked around his desk to sink into his chair. His fingers laced together and sapphire gazed at his servants, for once patiently waiting for an answer.

Sebastian was the first to recover because, after all, he was one hell of a butler. "A vacation Young Master? If I may be so bold as to ask why you are asking _us_ about a vacation?" Ciel smiled elegantly, a single hand waving around in a dainty dismissive action, as laughter made his uncovered eye twinkle at the lightly stressed 'us'.

"And I'll answer your question with a question of my own Sebastian." Ciel countered with a graceful shrug "Why not ask you all about a vacation?" He received no answer, just stunned silence, and so Ciel continue to talk "There has been nothing destroyed in a month, I have no new orders, and I have finished the work on the new branches and thus have nothing to do for a while. So why not take a vacation and take you with me?" Ciel leaned forward, a mischievous smirk now on his place "And what makes you think I would leave without my servants? Surely you don't expect one in my position to go alone do you? I need servants to serve me don't I?"

And this little twist of perfectly good logic was enough to get three of the five Phantomhive servants to scream in happiness. "We're going on a holiday! We're going on a holiday!" Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny chanted as they jumped in place, excitement and joy in their faces.

Tanaka merely smiled and uttered a quiet "Ho Ho Ho" and sipped at his ever present tea. But in his mind, Tanaka was overjoyed at this showing of true, positive emotion. It reminded him of the times before the tragic deaths of Rachel and Vincent. Lady Phantomhive had loved to take her servants, ones she felt had done much service to her, on vacations and let them relax. And it seemed that Ciel was doing this as well, though in a way that would not bring unwanted attention to the young Head.

Sebastian only nodded, bringing a gloved hand up to place lightly over his chest as the dark haired man gave a small half bow. "Of course Young Master" Sebastian muttered, the very model of a perfect servant while the others acted more like children offered candy "I apologize for my impudence in this matter." Ciel merely waved him off, used to the way his demon butler would always border the line between obedient and rebellious.

"It is fine. You were quite right in wanting to know the details" Ciel allowed. His gaze then swept over all of the people before him before speaking again "But that brings us to my original question doesn't it?" Sebastian sent a stern look to the three still chattering excitedly like a flock of girls at a party. They immediately sobered and stood straight, their gazed locked on Ciel and their ears open.

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian muttered, "You wished to ask us about a vacation either out of London or out of England." Ciel have an elegant nod, ashen gray hair sweeping into his one visible eye. By habit, Sebastian walked over from where he stood next to Bard to stand beside Ciel's chair and swept the soft silky strands out of the young earl's eye before making sure the black eye patch was secure fastened and yet comfortable. The dark haired butler then took two steps back but remained next to Ciel's chair, having seen the subtle hand motion that indicated his Master's desire to have him close.

"Yes" Ciel said, once again intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them "I do not mind either of the two and yet we must consider the fact that I may be called back to work in the middle on my impromptu vacation. So I was considering something close by but far away enough for us to enjoy ourselves."

Sebastian nodded and mentally went through places that the small group could go that would befit Ciel's status, and yet allow a relaxing break from the hustle and bustle of daily life. "We could always go to a lakeside resort My Lord." Ciel turned to look at Sebastian, visible eyes filled with curiosity and the demand for his servant to elaborate.

"Go on Sebastian." Ciel said simply, no indication in his voice about how he felt about his servant's suggestion. "Why do you think that a lakeside resort would be fine when that is probably where everyone is going and thus we would not be able to get a room?" The question was said with no hint of mocking or malice, something Sebastian would have not have expected. It was unusual for Ciel to pass up an opportunity to one up his demonic butler. But Sebastian would not let any hint of confusion let itself be seen on his handsome face.

"Well Young Master" Sebastian muttered "Maybe the most popular ones are filled but I never said we should go to a well known one." The demon nodded his head as if to emphasis his point "Besides, I am not sure you are aware of this but your parents had bought a lake and the surrounding property soon after you were born. We can go there if that would please you. There will be peace and quiet and the luxuries one of your status requires."

Ciel took the information of unknown property in stride. He knew that there was much he still needed to sort through from his parents affairs. After all, they died suddenly and thus there must have been many loose ends. And it was these loose ends that Ciel was correcting slowly as they came up. Ciel let out an interested hum and then turned to look at Sebastian. "Is there any paperwork that must be don to insure that it is still in the Phantomhive family's possession or no? I know there is still many things unresolved in connection to my parents." There was no wince at the mention of his parents. Ciel knew that cringing at the mere thought of his parents was an insult to the happiness he had with them while they were still alive. And with the happy mood he was in relaxing him, Ciel was able to forget the images of his parents surrounded by flames and instead focus on his butler's cinnamon colored eyes that flickered various shades of red in the light.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, mesmerized by how the sunlight streaming into the room made his master's visible eye flicker between shades of beautiful blue and indigo and brought out tints of blue from his silky hair. Suddenly Sebastian wanted to tear off the black silk eye patch and see what his marked eye would look. He wanted Ciel to look at him with both his eyes, one sparkling with natural beauty and the other singing the demon's claim to the boy. But he put those thoughts and desires aside to dwell upon later as he answered Ciel's question "It is all set, though I imagine that it is in need of a thorough cleaning before we go there my Lord" Sebastian muttered.

Ciel nodded, knowing full well that if the property had been unused, only kept intact, then there must be a good need of cleaning to be done. "Alright then, we will go there. I'm intrigued by this lake house of my family." Sebastian nodded, knowing that an order was coming. Ciel smiled and said "Sebastian, this is an order, make sure that the lake house is ready by the end of the week. We will leave then."

Sebastian smiled, the contract mark on his hand burning pleasantly as a result of an order from his master. The demon bowed his head, hand resting over his heart, as he murmured "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
